There are numerous viral diseases for which no satisfactory pharmaceutical agent is available in terms of efficacy and safety, and the development of superior antiviral agents has been desired.
Conventionally known pyrimidine related derivatives having a cycloalkyl ring include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,252 discloses a cyclopentenecarbinol compound substituted by a pyrimidinylamino group, as an intermediate for producing an antiviral agent known as carbovir.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,352 and 5,246,931 disclose a pyrimidine derivative having a cyclobutylamino group, as an intermediate for synthesizing carbocyclic nucleoside analog.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,945 discloses a pyrimidine derivative having a cyclopropylmethylamino group, which is useful as herbicide or microbicidal agent.
Yet, a compound having a structure of the pyrimidine compound of the present invention and having an anti-rotaviral action has not been reported.
A rotavirus is an RNA virus belonging to the reovirus family and known to be the pathogenic virus of infant diarrhea (white diarrhea). The virus can be found in human in the flux of infants with acute gastroenteritis.
There is currently available no satisfactory medicament for the treatment of rotaviral diseases, and the development of a new anti-rotavirus agent is desired, motivated by which various studies have been undertaken.